The Next Generation Book One: The Ghost of Ackron
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: In James Sirius Potter's first year at Hogwarts, he is faced with a threat: a certain ghost needs his help to rid Hogwarts of a murderer. What will James and his friends do? Full summary revealed in chapter three.
1. King's Cross Station

Hey guys! This isn't my newest fan fiction, but I'm going to post it anyway. I have this story posted on two other sites: Wattpad (goddessoflife) and Harry Potter Fan Fiction (Gryffindor_Epic). I hope you like it. I'm currently working on book two, which should be up on this site by next month. Thanks!

~Poseidon and Athena's daughter~

Chapter One: King's Cross Station

James stared at the ceiling of his room, too excited to sleep. He couldn't wait any longer. He got up and began to look over everything he'd packed. "I think I have everything," he said to himself. James didn't worry about things that often. Usually he was care-free, but he was going to Hogwarts. He'd been bouncing off the walls for the past week, rubbing it in his younger siblings faces.

* * *

"C'mon! Let's go!" James rushed around, grabbing his father's arm.

"James," Harry smiled at him, "We have plenty of time. Don't worry."

James sighed in defeat. Behind him, Lily giggled, making him turn around and nearly smack her. Luckily, Albus grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, defending Lily.

James rolled his eyes and walked away.

"James?" Ginny called, coming down the stairs, "Do you have everything?"

He nodded and smiled at his mother. Looking at the clock for the second time in the past ten minutes, he asked, once again, "When can we go?"

* * *

James sighed, the car ride to Kings Cross was taking forever. "How much longer?"

"About two minutes," Harry replied.

* * *

He stepped onto the train and waved to his parents. Walking around, James found a compartment with only one boy in it. "May I sit here?" he asked.

The boy looked up. He had blonde hair and blue- gray eyes. "Sure," he said.

"I'm James. James Potter," he said.

The boys eyes widened, "Harry Potter's son?"

He nodded.

"My dad and him were in the same year."

"Who's your dad?" James asked.

"Draco Malfoy. And I'm Scorpious."

James burst out laughing. Those names were so stupid. He couldn't help laughing at them... he just did.

"What?" Scorpious asked, "Is it our names?"

"Just a little, yeah. I mean, you're nice and all, but you have the worst name ever."

Scorpious smiled and laughed, too. "I know. I always asked my mom why I was named that. I never got an answer. I assume she wanted to tortue me."

James was about to reply, but the door slid open and they looked up. A girl with black, silky hair and brown eyes stood there. "Um, may I sit with you? All of the other compartments are full."

"Sure," the boys replyed in sync.

She smiled at them, "I'm Emily. Emily Houser."

"I'm James Potter and that's Scorpious Malfoy." James said, smirking.

"Is your dad Harry Potter?"

James nodded. "Yep."

"My mom knows him."

James tilted his head and Scorpious asked, "Who is you mom?"

"Cho Chang."

"Oh."

The door, yet again, slid open to reveal a girl wearing a plaid purple and gray skirt and a purple top with silver sparkles on it. "Hi," she said, "Can I sit with you guys? The other compartments are full."

"Yep," Scorpious said.

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

She smiled, "I'm Trinity." She had long blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Cool. I'm Emily, that's Scorpious-" she giggled a little bit at the name, "- and that's James."

She smiled, "So, are you guys excited?"

"Um, duh!" Emily laughed.

"I wonder what house we'll get put in," James said.

"Gryffindor, I hope," Trinity said.

"Me, too," James and Emily replied.

They looked at Scorpious expectantly. "What?"

"Well?" James asked, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin."

They all stared at him.

"My whole family was in Slytherin."

"Oh," they replied.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting

A small girl with brown hair and pink streaks opened the door, "I was told to tell everyone to get their robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." She looked like she was in her third or fourth year. She turned, closing the compartments door behind her.

"I'll go get changed right now. But some of us should stay here... just incase," Emily said.

"I'll go with you and the boys can stay," Trinity flashed a smile at Emily. The two girls stood up and went towards the bathrooms, leaving Scorpious and James alone.

James grabbed his robes out of his trunk so he could leave right when the girls got back. He looked out the window, thinking. "Hmm..."

Scorpious looked up at him, "What?"

"I don't know... it's just weird, you know, not going back to muggle school."

"You went to muggle school?"

James nodded, "My parents wanted me to know how to do a little bit of math, not like I payed attention, though."

The door opened to reveal Emily and Trinity wearing their robes. "You guys can go now."

"M'Kay," they said, standing up.

The girls sat down and Emily sighed, "I'm a little freaked out. What if we're in Slytherin?"

Trinity smiled, "It doesn't matter, does it? I don't think things are..." she stopped, trying to think of what to say, "like they used to be..."

Emily nodded and stared out the window. She wandered what her little brother and sister were doing. She was actually going to miss how annoying they were.

The boys entered the compartment. laughing over something.

* * *

"Over 'ere, first years! Over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled.

James ran up to him, "Hi Hagrid."

"Hey there, James. Excited for yer first year?"

James nodded as Scorpious, Emily, and Trinity came over.

"Whoa," Trinity said, looking up at Hagrid. She looked so tiny next to him.

* * *

The Great Hall was, well, great. All of the first years lined up, "When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, "Come sit up here and I'll put the hat on your head."

She started to call names, but James only listed for four: his, Trinity, Emily, and Scorpious.

"Houser, Emily," Professor McGonagall called. Emily walked up and sat on the stool. She looked so nervous as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat called.

"Hyser, Emma."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair sat down on the stool, crossing her legs. The hat was placed on her head, but it didn't say anything. The hat looked like it was talking to her, and she was holding her breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Time passed until it came to Scorpious.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall finally said. She set the hat on his head, and it just sat there.

"Lots of options for you," it said. It thought for another minute, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed with relief as the Gryffindor table cheered like crazy.

"Rayd, Trinity."

Trinity was shaking as she sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"Hello," Emma said politely to James, "I'm Emma Hyser."

"I'm James Potter, " he said.

She stared at him, "Is your dad-?"

"Harry Potter? Yep."

"Wow," she said.


	3. Lessons

Hey everyone! So, I just wanted to let you know the following things:

1) I always thought that Scorpious should be in James's year, not Albus's.

2) The girl with the pink- blue streaks is George's daughter, Aly, though James didn't notice because he was looking out the window.

3) Trinity is Luna Lovegood's daughter.

4) Trey is Neville's son.

Okay, so, here's chapter three. Hope you like it.

Chapter Three

The next morning, James woke with a start. Today was his first day of lessons at Hogwarts. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. The only other person left on the dormitory was Trey, who's legs were hanging off the side of the bed. James cautiously walked over, "Trey?"

"Go away," he muttered, "I'm sleeping."

James walked to the other side of Trey's bed and pushed him off. He made a loud thunk as he hit the floor. "OW!" He blinked and sat up, "What was that for?"

"We need to hurry. Besides, I want to eat before class starts," James said, walking towards the door.

"You coulda left me to sleep," Trey insisted.

James shrugged and walked out of the room.

James sat down next to Emma and began to pile food onto his plate.

"A nice hi would do, cuz," Aly said, sitting across from him.

James looked up to see his crazy cousin, Aly. She had pink and blue streaks in her black hair, blue- green eyes, and a smirk that never left her face. "Hey, Aly."

All Aly ate was a simple banana, not really paying attention to James after that. A bunch of owls came swooping in James was suprised to see that he had a letter.

He looked at the large hand writing on the front. Lily. He tore open the envolope and read the letter:

Hi, big brother. I just want to know what house you're in.

Being at home still sucks. I wanna be at Hogwarts. Albus is boring, sitting and reading all the time. He doesn't even like Quiditch! It's not fair that I have to suffer and you can be there.

Love Lilz

"Who is that from?" Emma asked, reading over his shoulder.

"My sister," James replied, "She's jelous."

"Lily? Jelous?" Aly snorted, "I highly doubt that. If anyone should be jelous, it'd be us. We have to miss the every-other-weekend family dinner day thingy."

"I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me," James said, kind of upset. That was the only time he wasn't annoyed by his brother, sister, and certain cousins (Hugo).

James's first class was with Slytherin, (which was okay, since that's the house Scorpious is in) and that class was potions.

Professor Hayleyhan was pretty nice. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes that always looked sad, and pale skin.

"Welcome to potions!" She said, smiling. "Today will be basic. We'll just talk about what you know and what you hope to learn this year."

Everyone looked around. James and Scorpious held back laughter. It wasn't funny at all, but for some reason, they really wanted to laugh. Maybe it was the way she had said it, or the expression on her face.


End file.
